


A Person Like Me

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Scott brings Theo to stay at his house so that he can keep a closer eye on him and for the sole purpose of being close to the chimera. They both harbor feelings but have no idea how to express themselves.





	A Person Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).

> Okay, so I'm fucking late as fuck but after an entire month, happy birthday Z! I hope that you managed to enjoy this and that it's every bit to your liking! And I apologize for being extremely fucking late on this

“Scott, why are you doing this?” Theo asked him from the corner of his room, “I'm pretty sure your mom didn't agree to this.” Scott couldn't help but chuckle, Theo had been dead wrong. Of all the people he expected to put a stop to this ridiculous plan of his, he expected his mother to be at the top of the list. But Melissa had surprised him and had reluctantly agreed. 

“Look,” Scott said taking a step forward, “This is just a temporary thing, okay? Once you get a job and get money, I'll help you find an apartment that you can stay in but in the meanwhile, you're a guest s at our house, okay?” Theo nodded slightly.

“Does your mom know?” Theo asked, walking into the room and sitting on the bed, Scott looked up and down at the chimera, he wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there. Scott forced himself to look away before he did something he would later regret, you’re doing this because he needs it, he reminded himself. Having Theo living down the hallway would be one of the hardest trials he had ever given himself, but having the chimera living at his house was the best choice.

Not only was it good for the pack, but it was good for the town as well. Yeah, Theo had changed but Scott needed to make sure that he was completely trustworthy and he couldn't come to that conclusion if the chimera was living in an unknown place in the Preserve. 

That. . . was partially the truth. Scott already trusted the chimera, he knew that he could be counted on. Even Liam and Melissa had vouched for him in the hospital. "She does" he finally said. "Just, she has a few rules." He said and looked at Theo in the eyes, "And we're breaking like half of them right now, so let's ignore them okay?" He suggested and went back to what he was doing.

Scott could clearly remember the first time his mother had brought up the rules, "Rule number one" she said one morning, "You aren't allowed to be in the same room together while I'm not in this house, " Scott had tried to not laugh that day, but he had failed. Melissa had just shaken her bead and carried on with the rules. 

In all honesty, Scott had forgotten most of them by now, I want to be home alone with him, just him and me, he had thought that same morning, he can't hurt me anymore, he's not that person now. He wanted to say to her, but he didn't want to give her any reason to back down, so he just amused her. I want him to be mine now, he almost told her but luckily he had held his tongue. 

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present world by looking at Theo, who was sitting in his bed. Scott had to force himself to look away, God, why do we have a guest room?! He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, He's here to have a stable home, not to take part in your fantasies. He reminded himself for the third time that day. 

"I can help you get a job if you want, Deaton would be willing to give you a chance if you're down with that?" Scott turned around, looking at his closet to see what clothes would fit the chimera, "How about," he said reaching for one of his hoodies, "This?" Theo went to argue but the look that Scott gave him was one that made the chimera nod without hesitation. 

You're a horrible actor, Theo, Scott thought as he heard the chimera's heartbeat increasing, and saw red paint his cheeks. Scott bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan or groan as he saw Theo lay back down on his bed. Jesus, why do you make this so hard for me? Theo's blush didn't stop at the chimera's cheek, oh no, it went down its neck all the way until it hid beneath his shirt. 

His eyes stopped on Theo's neck, he bared his fangs but managed to cover them with the hoodie in his hand. The chimera was there for the taking, baring his neck to the world as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Sneaky little brat, you won’t be getting away with this, he traced his fangs with the point of his tongue as they shifted back to their human form.

Lucky for him, Theo had seemed to not have noticed or if he did then he didn't really show that he had. Either way Scott was fine with him not knowing, the less he knew the better. 

"I know that you think that I'm pitying you or something Theo, but you've proven yourself, okay?" He said one more time, the thoughts of biting down on Theo slipping through his mind. He sat down next to the chimera, "And you can't move forward if you're still stuck living on the streets. So, just consider it, please?" The chimera seemed reluctant at first, but he shrugged and nodded. 

***

Theo walked up to his new room, taking a look around as he felt somewhat at peace. He dropped the clothes that Scott had gifted him on the bed, he sat next to them and took the hoodie into his arms. He held it close to his face, feeling the soft material caress his cheek, he wished it was Scott's hand caressing his cheek

"Scott, are you here?" He heard someone call from downstairs, he went to close the door as fast as he could, trying to make as little noise as possible. But Melissa must have heard him, as she called out for Scott one more time. He let out a sigh as he opened the door, 

“Scott isn't here,” he breath out, “It’s Theo,” Melissa stopped whatever that she had been doing, Theo heard a soft “Oh” coming from her. He slammed his head at the edge of the door, why had Scott left him here when he knew she was on her way home? 

“Theo, can you please come down here,” Theo looked back to the room, there was a window that he could sneak out from, he was halfway through the room when he heard Melissa’s chilling voice, “Now.” A shiver ran down his spine as he turned back, he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen where Melissa stood with a knife in her hands, he stared at her and the knife until she finally grabbed a potato from a bag and started cutting it. 

“Who let you in?” It was a trick question, he knew it was. He sat down in one of the stools opposite to her, close but not close enough, he didn't trust her with that knife in her hands. She looked like a crazy old woman who was out for blood, and Theo did not want to be her first victim. 

“You know who,” his voice was calm, nothing to worry about. He knew how to twist situations to his own advantage, “He’s not here anymore,” she had stopped cutting the potato when he said that, he swallowed hard and quickly added, “He said he had to go do something for Deaton. Won’t be back for a couple of hours.” She only nodded once before grabbing a carrot and chopping it up in bits, 

“I set some rules, and I know my son won’t follow them.” She said, finally placing the knife down, her eyes meeting his for the first time, “If I ever feel like you’re using Scott, or luring him into one of your traps just know that I won’t hesitate to…” She stopped herself before she could finish the sentence, her gaze shifted towards the knife next to her hand. Making it clear to him what she wanted to imply. After that brief interaction with the alpha’s mother, Theo headed back to his room, not realizing that the hoodie Scott had given him still clung to his hand like glue. 

After weeks of sleepless nights, Theo had managed to get in a few hours of sleep as he wore the hoodie that smelled like Scott, for the first time in what he thought were months he felt rested and full of energy. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew that he wouldn't trade whatever he was feeling for anything in the world. 

Weeks rolled by as Theo cooperated more with the pack, with the town. Every deed he did made him feel weird, distant to himself as if every decision he took was not of his own choosing. But for him it didn't matter, as long as he was by Scott’s side. Each moment he spent with Scott, was… somehow precious? He didn't really understand it, but being by the alpha’s side, and doing what his alpha commanded him to do was… surprisingly all he ever wanted.

Like right now for example, Theo was right by Scott’s side as he dealt with some hunters. He watched closely as his alpha talked with authority, letting the hunters know who was in charge, in times like this Theo just wanted to kneel in front of him and pleasure Scott. But with each day that passes, he knew that it would never happen. 

Scott was the best person he had ever met, and people like that didn’t tangle themselves with the mess that he was. Allison, Kira, even Malia were more his type. People who were naturally good, who weren’t tainted with death… people who had emotions. And he didn't tick any of those boxes. He was Theo Raeken, the chimera of death, that’s the only thing he would ever be. 

“Theo, you okay?” he heard someone call, he looked up and saw Scott’s brown eyes and he couldn't help but smile. Smiling? Jesus what a fucking bitch have I become, he thought as he nodded his head, the hunters that Scott had been talking to were now gone, no trace of them left behind except for their musky scent. “Okay good, meet me back at the house. I have to go and pick up Liam,” he said, resting his hand on his shoulders. Theo felt warm at the contact. Scott kept staring at him and smiled fondly, “I’ll meet you back at the house, okay?” Theo just nodded and turned away. He hated being dismissed like this, Liam hadn't been here, he was off at school wasting his time. 

He had been here guarding Scott’s pack, but what did he get? A pat on the back as if he were a child. He stormed off, his mind racing a mile a minute as he came up with ways on how to seduce the alpha… but they were just a pastime, nothing more, nothing less. 

***

“I’m doing the laundry,” he heard Melissa yell as he stormed into the house, “Or you can go and not help me that’s fine,” he heard her whisper as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time. He locked himself in the bathroom, dropping his jacket and pants on the floor as he stepped into the bathtub. He didn't bother to turn the water on, he had taken a shower before he had gone with Scott, he just wanted privacy. 

He looked around and saw a white soft cloth hanging on the sink, Scott’s towel, the thought sent a shiver down from his chest and all the way to his cock . He looked towards the door, focusing his hearing to see what Melissa was doing, she was down in the laundry room, he had time. 

He grabbed the towel and brought it to his face, it was still damp from when Scott had used it. He grabbed his now fully erect cock, and started stroking it slowly. His mind feeding him with the images he needed to work towards his orgasm. 

“Theo. you in there?” Fuck, he quickly threw the towel away and got up from the bath, getting dressed as quickly as he could, “Are you almost done in there? I need to grab the laundry” Theo eyed the towel on the floor, he grabbed it and placed it in the sink where it was. He opened the door, and let Melissa walk in as he walked out. He headed towards his room, not wanting to seem suspicious. 

He locked himself in his room, not wanting to deal with anyone but his own thoughts. He yawned loudly, it had been a long day and now that he was here he couldn't help but want to sleep. He stripped down until he was fully naked, no one came into the room, and lately the summer heat had been getting almost unbearable.

He walked towards the closet, looking for the red hoodie that he slept with every night. He rummaged around for it until jumping to the next place that he could have placed it at, it took him about ten minutes to realize that it wasn't anywhere to be seen. Melissa must have taken it alongside with the rest of the laundry, he rolled his eyes and dropped on the bed. It was just a hoodie, he could sleep without it. 

***

Scott opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, he knew that Melissa would be working but Theo would already be sleeping and he knew that the chimera didn't get much of it. He saw a neat pile of clothing folded on the couch. Well shit, he had promised to help her with laundry. He shook his head, and made his way towards the stairs, he tried to make as little noise as possible as he made his way towards his room… what the fuck, he covered his nose as the scent of sweat and anxiety threatend to knock him out.

He followed the smell all the way to Theo’s room, what’s going on!he thought as he tried opening the door but failed miserably. He applied an extra bit strength and forced it open, inside he saw Theo laying naked in the bed, the sight sending shivers down towards his cock, fuck he’s beautiful he thought. He shook his head quickly, focusing on the task at hand. 

“Theo, wake up!” he touched him lightly on the shoulder, “Theo, please,” he said as the chimera squirmed and mumbled incomprehensible words, he placed his hand on the chimera’s chest on a whim, and somehow it had worked, Theo stopped squirming and moving. 

“It’s… yours Tara,” nightmare, he thought as a tear fell down his face. Scott was both worried and surprised, not once since the chimera had moved here had he experienced a nightmare, or one of an anxiety inducing level. Theo shifted closer to him, forcing Scott to lean down in the bed. “I’m here Theo,” he said, laying down next to the chimera. Theo buried his nose in his neck, and Scott had to suppress a growl from escaping his lips. 

He placed his nose in Theo’s hair, he smelled his own shampoo and he couldn't help but smile at that. He wanted this, now and always. He wanted to lay with Theo, he wanted Theo to wear his hoodies, to use his shampoo, his cologne, to hold his hand. He drifted off like that, with the chimera in his arms as he breathed in his scent. 

***

“Scott?” Theo said, he hadn't opened his eyes yet but he knew that the alpha was there, holding him, protecting him from his first nightmare in weeks. When he opened his eyes he was met with Scott’s, and a smile that lasted for days. 

“You had me worried there, I didn't think you’d wake up,” he said, his breath tickling Theo’s mouth, they were so close, yet so far. Theo looked down at Scott’s lips, tongue darted out and licked at the top lip, and Theo just wanted to reach out with his own and kiss him. But Scott beat him to it, his mouth mashed with his own and Theo let him take control, let Scott set the pace. When they both pulled apart they were searching for air their little make out session leaving them breathless. 

“I don’t know about you,” Scott said, “But I’d love to do that everyday.”


End file.
